


Death Mountain Dalliances

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mpreg, Pregnancy, goron biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Urbosa leaves the Gerudo Desert and travels to Death Mountain in hopes of conceiving a child, but things don't go as she expects.
Relationships: Daruk/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Death Mountain Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the northern hemisphere, today is the shortest day of the year, so here's some silliness to cheer you up. If you're in the southern hemisphere, enjoy this fic while you enjoy your summer.

Urbosa wanted children or at least a child, so she left the Gerudo Desert in search of the appropriate partner. This was long before she was a champion but not long before she met Daruk, for he was the one she decided to partner with. It was a lovely fling, and Urbosa was pleased to discover that Daruk was always rock hard.

After two months at Death Mountain, during which time Urbosa enjoyed the scenery and the child-making attempts, Urbosa (who was carefully tracking her cycle) realized that she was probably pregnant. She didn't want to get her hopes up before the quickening, but she was positively glowing when Daruk found her that evening at the Lava Lounge. 

"Urbosa, I have something to tell you," Daruk said, a note of urgency in his voice. It wasn't quite anxiety, but...apprehension, maybe? 

"What is it?" 

"I'm pregnant. You got me pregnant." 

"What." 

"When a goron and another goron - or a gerudo, I guess - get intimate with each other, pregnancy can result," Daruk lectured patiently. “You said you wanted a kid, so I wasn’t using Daruk’s protection.” 

"But aren't you a member of the male gender?" Urbosa asked, thinking of the contents of Daruk’s loincloth. 

"What's a gender?" Daruk asked, befuddled. 

One of the other gorons in the bar overheard. Daruk, after all, seldom spoke quietly. "A gender is when you have an ulterior motive," the goron explained. 

"That's an agenda," chimed in another goron. "A gender is a type of goose." 

"That's a gander," corrected yet another goron. "A gender is when you look at something." 

"No, that's also a type of goose," said the first goron who had interrupted. "Wait, isn't a gender a boat?" 

"You're thinking gondola," injected a new goron. "Gender is a root that's used as a spice." 

"No, that's ginger," Daruk snorted. "I don't know what a gender is. I just know that Urbosa got me pregnant." 

"Go Urbosa!" cheered the two gorons who'd mixed up "gender" with "gander". 

Urbosa decided to get to the heart of the issue. "I told you that I intend to return to the Gerudo Desert once I bear a child. I don't intend to co-parent." 

Daruk rubbed his finger in his ear. "Yeah, I know that. But I thought you might be willing to shell out for some diamonds." 

"Diamonds!" 

"You want the best for our little pebble don't you?" 

"But why diamonds. Surely rupees are more liquid-" 

"Hardly a satisfying meal then, now are they? It's important for a pregnant goron to have a diet of the best gemstones." 

Urbosa, whose head was spinning a bit at this point, agreed. 

Ultimately, she stayed up on Death Mountain long enough for Daruk to appear one morning with an infant goron and for Urbosa to give birth to a healthy, normal gerudo baby girl. Of the two children, Urbosa was not sure whose existence was more perplexing.


End file.
